


Family Matters

by Madison02



Series: Reunited [3]
Category: Tangled (2010), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Backstory, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison02/pseuds/Madison02
Summary: A series of stories that happen after Reunited.Eugene and his parents are finally reunited after 5 years, but a lot can happen in five years. Eugene is not the same man that ran away all those years ago, Rapunzel and Tulio and Miguel all know different a man.Rapunzel knows her confident, brave and romantic husband that saved her life.Tulio and Miguel remember a young man who was desperate to help in any way he could and someone who was so desperate to find his place in the world.It's time that all of them to get to know one another, for some of them, again.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Miguel (Road to El Dorado), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Tulio (Road to El Dorado), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Series: Reunited [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Meeting Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the king and queen of officially meet Eugene's dads'.
> 
> What could go wrong?

Eugene let out a long sigh as he straightened his clothes for the fifth time. He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it up but he had bigger problems at the moment.

Rapunzel walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "It'll be fine Eugene" Rapunzel assured him, brushing his shoulders off.

"How can you be so sure? I know my parents and they can be a bit much sometimes. I just hope they don't offend them in any way." Eugene fretted.

It was Tulio and Miguel's turn to properly meet the King and Queen and Eugene was dreading it. "What if they hate each other?" He turned to her, concern in his voice.

Rapunzel frowned but should understand her husband's concern, she knew her parents had opened their castle to the two ex conmen but they had not met in person yet. They had oranged a dinner so the two families could talk and get to know one another.

No one could predict how the night could end, but Rapunzel had high hopes, she only wished Eugene felt the same.

"Eugene your dads' have been nothing amazing so far. I'm sure my parents will love them just as much as I do. And besides, it's just dinner, what could possibly go wrong?" She asked as she pulled him out the door and to the dining room.

"You should never say that. My dads' have this habit of getting into trouble in the weirdest ways..." Eugene laughed as he let himself be dragged away.

"Well, you now know where you get from." Rapunzel teased, before turning to give him and a quick peck on the lips. 

It was just dinner, what could go wrong?

\------

Miguel looked over himself in the large mirror. His eyes were drawn to the new clothes that he had been given, courtesy of the crown, of course. Red, his favourite colour. He smiled as he took in his appearance, he has looked this good since Eldorado.

Then his eyes were drawn to his face and hair. It felt like it took forever to clean all the grime that had built up on his body over the years to disappear, but it was worth it. His hair had been cut and styled and his beard trimmed. 

He looked brand new and yet... He still felt dirty. A few strands of grey hair stood out against his golden Blonde and wrinkles were starting to appear under his eyes. He wasn't a young man anymore. 

He sighed as he looked the way from the mirror. 

"Is everything alright?" he heard as an arm snaked his way across his shoulders.

He looked up and saw Tulio, who was looking down at him with concern. He smiled at me just partner, no matter how much time passed; he still looked beautiful in his eyes. Always have done and probably always will. 

"I'm fine darling, just worrying about tonight I have supposed." he lied but only slightly. 

"Hey come on now, you know worrying is my job." Tulio joked, which made Miguel chuckle a little. 

"How do you deal with this all the time, it feels awful." Migule joked back, wrapping his arm around the waist of the other man. 

"Yeah? Welcome to my life." 

The two laughed at there childish teasing. 

"But come on, Miguel. What's really wrong?" 

"How could you tell?" 

"Miguel, I know you better than anybody else, I think I can tell when you're upset... Now, what's the matter?" Tulio said, sitting them both on the bed.

Miguel sighed. "There's no getting past you is their darling?" he looks down at his own hands, calloused, tough. The hands of a thief. 

"What if...What if they don't like us? What if there against us? We have to make a good impression Tulio, these are daughter-in-law's parents. Not to mention the king and queen... I-I just don't want to mess this up for Eugene. He already has a good relationship with them and what if we ruin it?" Migule fretted, tangling his hands to his hair. 

"Hey, hey! Don't talk like that. Everything's going to be fine if we just lie low, act civil and don't mention too much about our past; then they have to like us. And even if we do somehow, then that's their loss. I'm sure Rapunzel isn't going to ditch us if her parents don't like us." Tulio tried to reassure. 

"Yeah, that girl is the sweetest thing." Miguel murmured. "Your right Darling. Your always right." 

"You bet I am. Now, let's go, it's bad to show up late to our own dinner." Tulio said, wrapping his arm Miguel and pulling him out the door.

It was just dinner after all, what could go wrong?

\------

Things started out fine, the six all met in the dining hall and shook hands, induing themselves.

"King Frederic, but you can call me Fred." The king said, in a deep voice that rumbled in his chest as he shook Tulio's hand.

"Tulio Maduro, thank you for having us."

"Queen Arianna, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Her tone was reserved but pleasant as she shook Miguel's hand.

"Miguel Terrazas and the pleasure is all mine," Miguel smirked as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. The Queen giggled at the display, she heard he did the same to Rupenzel when they first met.

Eugene rolled his eyes at his dad's introduction, typical Miguel.

Then they all sat down and ate in silence when the food arrived. It was a little awkward, to be honest, but at least everything was going fine.

"So, we hear that you two have travelled a lot in your lives." The King commented, only going off what Rapunzel had told them so far.

"Huh? Oh! Oh yeah, Tulio and I have been all over, haven't we Tulio?" Miguel announced, turning to his partner.

"Oh yes, France, Arendelle, Agrabah, China, England and many more," Tulio confirmed. It was after 

"Oh my, so many places! That is quite impressive." The Queen remarked, while their kingdom traded with a lot of places that were mentioned, she had rarely been out of the kingdom herself, as well as the king.

"Well, we weren't able to stay long in most places, do to being criminals of course." Tulio shrugged, still slightly ashamed of his past even if it was to survive. 

"Except for the Kuzconian Empire!" Miguel piped up. 

"The Kuzconian Empire? I don't believe I've ever heard of a place." The King confessed.

"Really? It's this massive empire this ruled over by this young Emperor called Kuzco in Puru. We spent about a year and a half there, mostly for Chel." Miguel reviled, food all but forgotten.

"Chel?" The queen questioned.

"Chel was our third partner for a little while after we saved El Dorado form Spanish Conquistador's," Tulio stated, as if was the most normal thing in the world.

Rapunzel stifled a laugh as she watched her parents' eyes widen, while she already knew the story, she hadn't told them anything. Eugene just facepalmed, he knew that the story was true but it did sound outrageous.

"W-well, it seems that you boys have had a very interesting life." The King mused, he wouldn't lie, he was intrigued.

"We had no idea that anyone could have so many adventures." The Queen laughed. "But we have been told that you have an affinity for getting yourselves into trouble, Rapunzel told us that much." She said spearing a look to her daughter, who waved back innocently.

"Well, you can thank most of that, to Mr Adventure over here," Tulio choked, pointing a thumb at his partner, shrugged politely. "If it wasn't for him we wouldn't get in half as much trouble as we do." 

The whole table laughed at his jest. 

The whole evening went over pretty quick, the group just laughed and told stories of the past and present, the king and queen had never met anyone with such interesting stories. As the evening due to an end, why was giving out and everyone had some, which made them a little tipsy. 

"You know, we were so worried about you not liking it." Tulio chuckled, cheeks a little red. 

"Why would we have any reason to not like you? It's so nice to see the people that raised the man that saved our daughter. Speaking of which, you raised a good egg, I'm proud to call him son-in-law." The king spoke honestly.

Eugene felt his face go red at the blunt compliment. The king was nothing but nice to him sure, but to hear such praise made him feel embarrassed. 

"That's funny, you should have seen a kind of hellraiser he was when he was a kid. Say, Rapunzel didn't tell you about the time that he ran through the town square naked, right?" Miguel introjected. 

That sentence made Eugene's blood run cold. 

Oh god. 

Not that story, it was bad enough that they told Rapunzel, he didn't need her parents knowing. 

"Why, no! No, she has not. You wouldn't mind retelling it to us, would you?" The Queen asked, smiling deviously. 

Rapunzel giggled at her husband's embarrassment, she felt a little bad but it was just too funny. 

"If you do, will tell you a few stories about Rapunzel that you might not know." She then heard her father laugh. 

Oh no... 

Karma truly is a heartless bitch...


	2. Hairy Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's been feeling a little down lately about her hair. She thinks it looks plain and boring, she also misses being able to style it. 
> 
> Eugene wishes he could help but he doesn't know anything about hair. 
> 
> But someone he knows does!

Rapunzel looked at herself in the large mirror as she brushed her short brown hair. Whenever she really thought about it she got conflicting emotions, while she would be forever grateful to Eugene for saving her, and just looking at and it made her feel so happy since it was a representation of everything that had changed in her life since that day. 

But there was also a small downside, while she still loves her hair, she missed it when it was long and golden. She remembers how she spent days just changing the style of her hair whenever she was bored, how little she washed it, but somehow it stayed forever perfect. 

In short, she missed her hair, not the Magic part, just her hair. 

It felt frustrating to her that she could do almost nothing with her new hairstyle because it was so short. In the colour was something she had to get used to, it was just such a contrast and she almost felt like it was muddy brown at times.

It also saddened her that the hair would probably never grow again. A part of her wished that it wouldn't as that would mean the magic was still there, and as much as it was beneficial, it was a curse most of the time. 

She sighed softly as she finished brushing it. "Hey, is everything ok Sweetheart?" a voice called out behind you. 

Rapunzel jump slightly she was startled by the voice, she turned and saw it was only Eugene. "Oh god. Eugene, you scared me..." she laughed out, but it didn't sound authentic. 

"Sorry but is everything ok, you've been real quiet lately." He said as he put his arm around her, which she leaned into. 

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just thinking about my hair... You still like it, right?" She questioned hesitantly. 

"What, well yeah of course I do, I told you I have a thing for brunettes," you joke but he could tell that she was upset by this. "Why? Do you not like it?"

"It's- Its's not that I don't like it, it's just... I used to try out different styles all the time when I was alone, but with this," she said, gesturing to her head. " I feel like anything with it, sometimes I feel like it just looks so plain and boring..." 

"Rapunzel you're the most interesting girl I know, trust me nothing is boring about you." Eugene tried to reassure, but he could tell where she was coming from. 

"But this isn't about me. Just wish I could do something different with it at or at least try..." She side of she moved away and sat on the bed. 

It pained Eugene to see his wife so down. He wished he could help her, but he didn't know a thing about hair. 

Then his eyes widened. 

But he did know someone who did! 

\------

"Are you sure he'll be ok with me asking?" Rapunzel asked as the two walked down the hallway. 

"Of course, trust me he'll be completely fine with it. I'd even say he would love to." Eugene consoled, holding her hand in his as the two came to a stop, before knocking on the door in front of them. 

A few seconds go by before Miguel opens the door. "Oh, hello you two." 

"Hi dad, is papa there?" Eugene asked. 

"I'm right here son," Tulio said as he walked up behind Miguel. "What can I do for you?" He asked casually. 

"Well, Rapunzel here would like to ask you something." He then stepped aside. "Go on," he whispered. 

"Well, uh umm... If it wouldn't be too much trouble... Could you please umm..." she stammered as she struggled to get the words out. "Could you please do my hair for me?" She stated quickly, before quickly looking away in embarrassment.

There was a brief pause before "Really? You want me to do your hair? Well sure!" Tulio gushed, before stepping forward in admiring the short brown hair. "Is there is something you want me to do specifically? Or do you just want to feel good about yourself?" 

"The-the second one, please." Rapunzel Stammered, a little shocked that he seems so willing to do this. 

"I think would be best if we left them alone," Miguel whispered to his son, "We wouldn't want to spoil the reveal, would we?" 

"Good idea," Eugene whispered back. "How about we all meet up for dinner later? That way you can show up your new look to everyone." 

"I think that sounds nice." Rapunzel beamed. She bearly had time to wave goodbye before she was pulled into the room. 

Eugene smiled before it slowly faded from his face. 

"Is everything ok son?" Miguel asked, before leading them down the hall. 

"Yeah dad, I'm just worried about her. Do you really think it's just the hair or could it be that she resents me for cutting it so short before?"

"Eugene, you were dying. You used the last of your strength to save her from a horrible fate. I'm sure she doesn't blame you, in fact, I'd say that she's probably forever grateful for you saving her life." Miguel comforted. 

"Yeah, you're probably right but I can't help but feel bad. I know how much Papa takes pride in his hair, I'm pretty sure he'd kill you if you cut it." Eugene groomed. 

"You're exactly right but trust me, Tulio knows what he's doing. Having to deal with his own hair for so long has taught him a few things, you and I both know how much work you put into that. And for Rapunzel I'm sure he'll do even better, I bet she's going to come out looking beautiful." Miguel insisted. 

"Yeah, I bet so too." Eugene murmured.

He turned back and grinned as he and Miguel joked and talked, but he couldn't stop about what she was doing to look like.

\------

"Are you done yet?" rapunzel asked, for the 10th time. 

"No, and if you keep asking, I'll never get done." Tulio scolded playfully, almost done placing the final touches on Rapunzel's hair. 

"Sorry, I just can't wait. From what Eugene told me you're really good with hair. How did you get such a title anyway?" She questioned. 

"You think this hair tames itself? I've been growing my hair since I was little and its always been a beast, for a while this ribbon wasn't able to hold it all together. Also when you have to manage the hair of two hyperactive children, you learn how to deal."

Rapunzel giggled, seeing and hearing Miguel and Tulio talk about one another is extremely wholesome as well as hilarious. 

"Ok, I think I'm all done." 

"Really?! Oh yes!" She was fully ready to turn around and see what she looked like but her eyes were quickly covered. "WAIT! No, just one more thing. Turn around but keep your eyes closed." Tulio bargained.

"Ugh, fine. But this better be worth it." She mumbled, half-serious. 

She felt him slightly pull back on her hair. "Ok, now I'm finished, promise." 

She slowly and covered her eyes and gasped. Her hair looked amazing, the style was called a Beach Wave, her hair looked fluffier and lighter and when the light was shone on it, it almost glistened. 

But then something else caught her attention, it was a small bow that was in the top right of her head, she looked and it was a small purple ribbon. 

"Wait..." she pondered as she looked behind her to see Tulio with his hair down. " but this is yours..." she said, her tone quiet and shocked. 

"You can give it back to me after dinner if you want but I think it looks best on it right now." Tulio smiled. 

Rapunzel couldn't hold back her gratitude as she leapt forward and drew the men in for a big hug. Who has attended shortly before he hugged back.

"Thank you so much, I look beautiful." Rapunzel gushed. 

"Sweetheart you always look beautiful, so come on we don't wanna be late for dinner," Tulio said before opening the door for her. 

"Eugene is going to lose his mind when he sees me, my hair hasn't looked this good since the wedding." Rapunzel laughed, as she speed-walked down the corridor. 

"Miguel is going to jump me after this, let's just say he has a thing for when I put my hair down." Tulio joked as he kept up with her. 

"Well, if it means anything; I think you look great with your hair down." Rapunzel complimented. 

"And you look amazing as a brunette." Tulio complimented back. 

It felt nice to be doing here for someone other than Miguel. 

Maybe he could do it again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of have a headcanon that Tulio is a really good hairstylist for some reason. Whatever, this is my FanFiction I can do what I want!


	3. Finally Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tulio and Miguel seeing the wanted posters for Eugene and making there way to find their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, hope you guys enjoy it.

Tulio knew that being a parent wasn't going to be easy, and it certainly wasn't. It was embarrassing but he got more grey hairs from that boy then he ever did adventuring with Miguel, and that was saying a lot.

Just keeping him fed was hard enough, it was always a huge fear of both men; as they both knew what it was like to go hungry. In the past, the two had had to do very... _unfortunate_ things to just get the bare essentials. 

When Eugene joined them, things only got harder. Both men would secretly lie about already eating to each other and Eugene so that the others could eat without a guilty conscious. But it was worth it, the two tried to never let Eugene in on how bad some times had been but the kid was too smart for his own good, he could see how hard his adoptive parents worked to not only feed him but themselves.

But the earliest years were the hardest but when Eugene grew older, he started to help out in secret. Going out and pickpocketing and stealing food from the market and slowing putting it into the small storage the small family had. It took a few months for Tulio and Miguel to realise that Eugene had been helping and they weren't very happy, at first. Eugene presented that he proved how much help he could be to them, that they didn't have to struggle to makes ends meet with him around. 

He was part of the family too, and he wanted to help. It would be hypocritical of Tulio and Miguel to stop him from stealing when they did so without much of a guilty conscience. So they let him help, Tulio taught him how to make loaded dice and gave him his own pair and sometimes when Miguel played his mandolin in the street, Eugene and Tulio would pickpocket the audience while they were distracted. 

But then issues arose when The Wanted posters started popping up, of not just Tulio and Miguel but Eugene as well. Wanted posters were always a problem, when they started popping up it meant that they had to leave and soon but now their child was wanted. They wanted to see that it was enough and that Eugene had to stop helping them, but the boy adamantly refused. 

The two men fear that their child was ever caught he would be put in jail or worse, hanged. A lot of places didn't take kindly to thieves, Tulio and Miguel knew this personally.

But they bit their tongues and let him help.

* * *

This cycle went on until Eugene was 21. 

And he got caught for the first time. 

He was going to be hanged. 

But luckily Tulio and Miguel were able to bribe the prison guards into letting him go but it took everything they had. And I mean everything. 

They have been saving up for a couple of years, hoping that one day they can afford a house and settle down, and now all of that was gone and now they were back to square one. 

But they didn't care, as long as Eugene was safe, it didn't matter. 

Eugene, however, did not have the same as sentiments. 

He was furious with his parents that they had given up everything that they all worked so hard for just for him, he insists that he could have made it out by himself, that he didn't need to be saved. 

They argued that there was no way he could have gotten out, it was a high standard city jail, he would have been dead by morning. And how did he let himself get caught, he should have never been there in the first place. 

They should have never let him help. 

Eventually, it led to a huge argument in the old abandoned house that they have been occupying. 

Eventually, Eugene stormed out, and once again his parents had to go looking for him.

They never managed to find him that night but then they figure he was old enough and went home to wait for him. 

Eventually, they fell asleep, and when they woke up, they found a note. 

It was from Eugen,e telling them that he was sorry but he had found some new partners. He said that he wasn't coming back until he had enough money to sustain all of them and to buy them that house they always wanted, and again that he was sorry, that he should have never yelled at them, that he loved them and that he would hopefully see them again soon. 

This, of course, sent the two men into a frenzied panic. 

They packed up everything they could and asked anyone who was around if they had seen him recently. 

Some locals directed them into a direction and they followed it. 

Eventually, they would find a town. They would ask about their son and then would be pointed somewhere. 

The cycle when on for about 4 years. 

A long 4 years. 

They were about to give up... 

Until they found something.

\----

_ Tulio POV  _

I sigh and slide off Altivo, who was resting near a lake we found. I give him a pat on his neck before stalking forward and sitting by the edge of the water, I lean over and look at my reflection. 

By Gods, I am a mess. 

Then again I've barely slept in 4 years, I'm constantly stressed, and Miguel and I just had a huge fight... again. 

Time has not been kind to me. My grey hair and baggy eyes can tell you that. 

Not Miguel though, that man has aged like wine and I wish I knew his secret. But still, he has his fair share of grey hair and his skin is starting to wrinkle but still, he looks a hell of a lot better than me. 

Always has, always will. 

That fight I mentioned earlier? God, now I think about it it's so stupid, I don't even remember what we were fighting about. 

That's all we seem to do anymore. 

I sigh once again and put my head on my knees. I just can't make him happy anymore, we've both tried so hard to keep our spirits up but with every year that passes, we lose more and more hope. 

It's been 4 years, how could we miss him so much in 4 years? Are we even going in the right direction? All we have our locals who tell us that they might have seen him go this way, have we been going in the wrong direction this whole time? 

Those are the questions that keep me up at night. Keep us both up at night. 

I hear movement beside me so I look up, it's Miguel. Probably here to apologize. 

That's our cycle, we fight over something stupid, we don't talk for a few days, then one of us apologizes and we pretend nothing happened. 

"Hey..." He sighs as he sits down next to me. 

"Hey," I reply, what else is there to say?

"... Do you even remember what we were fighting about?" He asks, looks like he's forgotten to. 

"No." 

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry too." To be honest, I probably started it, but I don't remember. 

It went quiet after that. The only things that can be heard are the slight noises of the forest and the water. 

There never used to be silence. 

Not when Eugene was around. 

Before I can even think I feel tears rushing down my cheeks, I've cried more times these four years than I ever have in my whole life. I guess losing a child would do that to you. 

"Oh darling don't, don't cry please..." It sounded more like a plie than anything, he's probably going to start crying if I don't stop. 

But I can't. I just can't. 

"I miss him so much, Miguel..." I choke out through my teeth, it made my throat burn. "So so much... and its all my fault..." I say that because it's true, I said some things that I wasn't proud of that night, that night where we all fought. 

My last words to him were 'Don't you dare walk out that door!' 

He may be dead right now and those were my last words to him. 

What kind of parent am I? 

What kind of Dad am I? 

"No no Tulio, it's not your fault... It's mine." Miguel choked out as he starts to lean on me. 

"Huh?," Wait, that didn't make any sense, how would it be his fault? He was a better parent to Eugene than I ever could have been. "What are you talking about? You were the best parent any kid could have hoped for, you were so much better at it than me and you always will be..." 

"No! It's my fault because you were right! We should have never let him help us! You were so hesitant about it but I was the one who insisted, I insisted that everything would be ok that if we taught him well enough he would be ok! But I was wrong, I was so wrong and now he's gone in I even don't know if I'll ever see him again!" Miguel ended up screaming to the world, before immediately bursting into tears. 

...Wow 

God, what had this kid done to us? 

All I can do is lead over to give Miguel a well-deserved hug.

"Maybe... maybe it's time we give up..." Migue eventually whispered out after a few minutes of desperate crying and hugging. 

"W-what, no, no you can't be serious?!" I sputter out. 

"Tulio, it's been 4 years! We've looked all over the damn country three times already, we can't have missed him all that time, he must be..." Miguel trails off but I don't need him to tell me what does last few words were going to be. 

"No, no he's not dead. He can't be dead, and if he is then we're going to the spirit world ourselves and dragging him home." I've never seen Miguel like this before, it's heartbreaking. I gently put my hands on his cheeks and force him to look at me. "Please, don't give up on Miguel... I've already lost Eugene, don't make me lose you too..."

We stare at each other for a few seconds, before we simultaneously start crying again and all we can do is hold onto one another. 

In my head I'm praying, something I never do, I'm praying to whoever will hear it. 

'Please, please to anyone out there, literally anyone. Please... Just give us a sign, at least a sign that he's still alive. That's all I'm asking, just to know that he's alive and ok would mean everything. Please, just let me see our baby...' 

Then I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head, I flinch in pain and quickly turn to see what had hit me. I turn to see Altivo standing right above us. I growl slightly as I rubbed the back of my head, what the heck is the horse what now? 

"You better not be hungry, we just fed you," I said in a frustrated tone with slanted eyes. 

Altivo rolls his eyes before trotting up to a tree, which seemed to have some kind of paper on it. As we stand up he, indicate his head towards the tree, as if asking us to come closer and look at it. 

But as if he can do that, he's just a dumb horse. 

Miguel and I walk over to the tree and as we get closer the paper becomes more clear, it's a wanted poster. 

Well, 3 wanted posters. 

Two for what seemed like twins who were big, buff and burly male's, one with an eyepatch. 

And the third one was for... 

A young man with an extremely weird nose. 

I and Miguel both share a glance before looking back and Altivo. 

The horse makes a sigh like noise, before lifting a Hoover and directing it to the bottom of the third poster. 

It's a name. 

**_ Flynn Rider.  _ **

No... 

It- It can't possibly be. 

"Tulio... It's, it..." 

"Eugene..." I whisper out. 

"...They didn't quite get his nose right, did they?" Miguel laughed, as more tears started running down his face.

"Nope, not at all." I to start doing the same. 

Our boy is alive, our baby boy is alive! 

Quick as a flash, I grab Altivo's reins and directed him back onto the path. "Come on, if his posters here he can't be too far!"

"If we hurry we should be in the next town in a few hours."

Miguel thunders as he jumped on Altivio's back, picking me up in the process. 

"Miguel... Do you really think we'll find him?" 

"We have to darling, and if we don't, as you said will bring him back from the spirit world kicking and screaming if we have to." 

Yeah, yes we will.

Because we'll never give up on Eugene. 

Not now, not ever.


End file.
